1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable spraying device that allows drywall texturing of a surface without resorting to expensive, elaborate and cumbersome pumps to deliver the viscous texture material.
2. Background Art
Due to the nature of drywall ceiling texture materials, consisting of a highly viscous fluid with particulate matter in homogeneous suspension, conventional spraying devices are undesirably limited due to the separation of the liquid base material from its particulate matter. Such stratification may cause the undesirable clogging of the spray tip. Moreover, the changing ratio of the liquid and particulate material during spraying may contribute to an uneven texture.
Conventional drywall texture sprayers are, for the most part, large motor engine driven fluid pumps with an air compressor to supply air to atomize the texture material at a spray tip. Large spray rigs ordinarily have a mixing tank built therein. Hoses are included to channel air and material, under pressure, to the spray tip where the air and material are forcibly discharged through an orifice at the tip of a gun, or the like.
Hand texture rigs include either a revolving series of flippers that flip the particles and base viscous liquid, gravity fed hoppers with a spray gun mounted at the bottom, or a hand pump device which is gravity or suction fed. Hopper type sprayers which use gravity to feed the material to the spray tip gun tend to jam up due to the lighter particulate matter, in acoustic ceiling mix, separating from the liquid portion under the influence of suction at the bottom of the hopper. The particles also tend to rise due to their tendency to float during the liquification of the viscous base liquid. Acoustic ceiling texture material is normally styrofoam grains in a vinyl glue and gypsum power base mixed with water.
The aforementioned conventional sprayers are generally complex, expensive and difficult to operate for casual use. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a low cost, simple device which would allow the spraying of drywall texture without the liquification and stratification problems that are known to occur in such conventional spraying devices.